Behind the Facade
by Clu3less
Summary: On the outside, she's just your everyday average teenage girl. Inside though, she's a worn down girl who has more problems than she can deal with. Love seemed non-existant to her, can someone prove her wrong?1st fic


A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fic, so please go easy on me about this idea.  
  
On the outside, she's just your everyday average teenage girl. Inside though, she's a worn down girl who has more problems than she can deal with. Love seemed non-existant to her, can someone prove her wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Behind the Facade  
  
Chapter One: Just a Dream  
  
----------------------  
  
"Kagome! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late for school now!" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Ughh.." She moaned, "Just give me five more min..." Dozing off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Suddenly Souta came into her room and started screaming, "You have ten minutes to get ready for school!" This seemed to wake Kagome out of her slumber.  
  
"Kyaaaa! How come no one woke me up?!" Frantically running around trying to find her school uniform without having any success. "Where is it?!?"  
  
Souta who had been staring and laughing at Kagome replied, "One, Mama did try and wake you up. You just fell back asleep. Two, your uniform is right behind you on the closet door." Kagome turned to her closet door and it was actually there. Five minutes of looking for her uniform when it was right in front of her all along. "And three, I lied about you only having ten minutes to get ready, you really have about an hour."  
  
Now she was glaring at her brother. Here she was all thinking she was going to be late for school and scrambling around frantically trying to get ready, and then he tells her she has an hour! "Souta...Come over here for a moment, I want to give you something as a thank-you for waking me up." She said while she had on an innocent expression.  
  
Souta suddenly stopped laughing, and appeared to be scared. He started backing away nervously towards the door. "That's all right Sis, but I think I'll be going now." With that he dashed out of the door.  
  
Kagome smiled, even though her brother was annoying, at least he cared enough to wake her up for school. Now she had time to take a shower and get ready before she went to school.  
  
When she was ready, she went downstairs, and into the kitchen for some breakfast. There, she found her mother and grandpa there, already sitting down and eating. "Morning!" She replied happily.  
  
"Morning Dear." Mrs. Higurashi replied smiling while setting down Kagome's food for her.  
  
Looking around the room, she noticed that someone was missing from the table. "By the way, where's Souta?"  
  
"He's already ready, he was awake hours ago."  
  
"Oh." Was Kagome's answer before she began to eat her food.  
  
While absentmindedly eating, Kagome said, "The French toast is great Mama."  
  
Grandpa suddenly looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Did you know that it wasn't the French who invented French toast but was actually an American who invented it. Kagome groaned, she had set off her grandpa into another one of his history lectures. 'Great, here we go again...' "See the man had poor grammar and..."  
  
Ignoring what he was saying, she continued on eating.  
  
Finishing her food, Kagome got up and started to walk towards the front door and yelled, "Well I'm off to school now!"  
  
Upon hearing this Mrs. Higurashi poked her head through the door. "Kagome dear, want me to give you a ride to school?"  
  
While putting on her shoes, she replied cheerfully, "That's all right Mama, it's a nice day today so I'll walk! Bye!" With that said she ran out of the door.  
  
It seemed to be a nice and peaceful day. She was actually going to school on time for once, and had actually done all her homework. 'It might actually be good for me today.'  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome suddenly sat up. 'Just a dream...' She thought dismally. Her math teacher was in front of her and apparently very angry. He yelled, "This is the second time this week you've slept in my class! Care to explain why you're so sleepy all the time?!"  
  
'Other than the fact that I have a baby to take care of and along with all the other stuff I do around the house then no' Instead of saying what she thought though, she just replied a calm and simple, "No."  
  
This made the teacher even madder. "I've had enough of this! He hissed. "Not only have you been sleeping in my class lately, but you never do your homework for this class. Do you realize how close you are to failing? Not only my class but most of your other classes too!"  
  
Kagome didn't seem to be fazed by his rambling. 'Great,' She thought. 'It just had to be my math teacher to catch me sleeping.' Math never was her best subject, but he just loved to pick on her and now he had the perfect reason to give her yet another detention. Still wearing the same bored expression since she had woken up. Looking up at him, her reply came to another no.  
  
Now she really pushed him to the edge. His face was now a dark shade of red from his anger. "Detention after school Miss Higurashi!" With that said, he began to teach class again in a furious manner.  
  
After the teacher's ranting, Kagome settled on looking outside the window. Glad for once that she chose a desk next to the window. It seemed so nice and peaceful outside. In the background, Kagome could hear the teacher rambling about equations. She didn't care anymore.  
  
School seemed to be a joke to her now. There had been a time when she had actually cared about it, and took pride in doing her work. It distracted her from her problems in life, even if it was just a few hours. But now, she no longer cared, it seemed to be a hassle nowadays.  
  
The bell rang signaling it was lunchtime. The math teacher stopped his lectures and let the students out for lunch. Sighing to herself, Kagome got all her books and packed up. While walking in the hallway towards her locker, she heard someone calling her name. Turning around she found it was her friend, Eri. "Hey Kagome! Let's have lunch together!" She exclaimed catching up to her.  
  
Giving a small smile she answered, "Okay."  
  
Walking along the hallway, Eri was talking quickly, "It's been a while since I've seen you. We have so much to catch up on! There have been so many rumors going on lately. There's even one about you!"  
  
She gave Eri a questioning stare. "About me?"  
  
Eri grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her across the hallway. "Yup! Now come on and go to the cafeteria so we can talk about it!"  
  
Nearing the cafeteria they saw her other best friends, Arimi and Eri along with some others sitting at the table. They were all waving towards her.  
  
She gave a small wave back before approaching them, "Hey guys."  
  
Arimi jumped out of her seat, "It's been a while since I've seen you!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been sick lately." Kagome answered. It was amazing how people actually still believed that lie. She'd been saying that for over a year now too.  
  
Immediately her friends began to worry. Emi started examining her "You don't look so well, are you sure you should've come to school today?"  
  
"Don't worry I feel fine." She said.  
  
As she sat down her friends started chattering excitedly.  
  
"Did you hear Kagome? We heard that Hojo likes you!"  
  
"You two should get together."  
  
"They would make such a perfect couple!"  
  
Eri, Arimi, and Yuka were secretly planning how to get them together.  
  
Yuka came up with an idea though. "By the way can you go out today? We're thinking about going to the arcade."  
  
"Oh yeah," Emi cut in, "I also heard Hojo was going too!"  
  
Kagome looked thought for a moment before answering, "Umm..I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"But why? You never hang out with us anymore. I can't even remember the last time we went out after school!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I just can't. Maybe next time."  
  
"Give us a good reason why you can't" Yuka demanded.  
  
'If only you knew what kind of life I have, you'd understand.'  
  
"I just can't all right! Now can we drop the subject?" She yelled. 'But I'm not ready for you guys to know.'  
  
The whole table became quiet. Kagome was now furious. It wasn't about her friends thought, but more towards herself. 'I still don't have the guts to tell them.'  
  
The conversation caused a lot of tension at the table. Everyone was quiet around the table, while the rest of the cafeteria was literally deafening from the chattering and yelling.  
  
The bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. Kagome immediately sat up from the lunch table and began to walk out of the cafeteria quickly.  
  
Kagome was glad that she was alone again. There had been a lot of tension around the table from the argument.  
  
She went to her locker to get all her books for the remaining classes. 'I should've told them.' She thought. 'They at least deserve a reason why I never can go out with them anymore.' She sighed. Checking if she had all her books Kagome began to walk to her next class. 'Maybe one day I'll tell them.'  
  
As the day progressed, she payed little attention to the teachers' lectures and daydreamed most of the day or kept staring outside.  
  
Finally the bell rang for her last class. While everyone was going home, she had to stay for detention with one of the worst teachers in her school. 'Not that I want to go home though.' She thought ruefully.  
  
Kagome sighed, only another few hours before she went to home, something she wasn't looking forward to at all.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome had been deep in thought recalling about today's events. She didn't realize there was a loose step in front of her and suddenly tripped over it.  
  
She screamed, before she fell flat on her face. "Owww!"  
  
Now she was in a bad mood. First she woke up late and was caught sleeping in class, got into an argument with her friends, then she gets detention. And now she trips over a step, who knows how many time she's tripped over before. Today just wasn't her day.  
  
Groaning in pain, she slowly stood up and checked for any injuries. To her dismay, she found a pretty deep cut on her knee when she fell. 'Damnit..I hate the Projects, the least they could do is fix the sidewalk!'  
  
Making sure that nothing else was wrong besides the cut, she began limping home.  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome finally caught sight of her home. Limping up the stairs, she took out her keys and put it in the keyhole and turned the doorknob, opening the door. "I'm home!" She yelled.  
  
At first there didn't seem to be anybody home since no one responded to her. Then she heard a soft thudding getting louder and louder each second till she saw it was a little boy running to her. "Mama! Your home, your home!" He exclaimed.  
  
A/N: Please review this story and please tell me what you think about it! 


End file.
